little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula Callistis
(Original name) (Stage name) |Gender = Female |Country = Assumed France due to Name; possibly untrue |Hair Color = Dark Blue (As Ursula) Red (As Chariot) |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher Entertainer (former) |Relatives = |Friends = |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = Alexis Nichols}} , originally Character - Little Witch Academia TV official site and also known by the stage name is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is the Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy and the mentor (and idol) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari. Appearance Ursula is an adult woman with back-length dark blue hair tied with what appears to be bandages just before the end, forming a small ponytail over her right shoulder. She has red eyes with white pupils and fair skin complexion. She wears the default uniform of Luna Nova's staff: a dark purple hooded dress reaching to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, and a single brown strap on the chest area, and the dress' inside has a red color; a simple black choker; a dark purple witch hat with a dark blue band decorated with a red feather and a golden crescent-shaped object; knee boots with a deep dip and red tips; and black-framed oval glasses which usually obscure her eyes due to reflecting light, making their resemblance to Chariot's less obvious. It is possible that she does not need glasses given that she could see without them in Blue Moon, in that case they would just be for disguise. (This is confirmed in Chariot of Fire) She is notably younger than the other teachers and this shows in her appearance. This is not lost on them, as in New Age Magic they relegate to her the exhausting task of acquiring extra magical energy for the school. (prompting Ursula to remark that "being young is suffering".) As Chariot, her hair was shorter and had a red tone similar to her eyes. Her hair was parted to the middle so as not to fall over her eyes, but part of it fell between her eyes. She also had bangs framing the sides of her face and curving in, and neck-length hair curving out on the back of her head. Her hair still naturally falls this way, as seen in Chariot of Fire. In her costume as Shiny Chariot, she wore a white jacket with sleeves similar to her current uniform's which doesn't cover her armpits, clavicles, cleavage, navel and part of her back, giving it a similar appearance to a corset or vest, coattails on the sides of her hips; and two blue buttons keeping everything together; a blue skirt; a brown belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle; blue thigh-highs (which appear to be folded over themselves); white boots with a diamond-like shape in the tip, two parallel button right under it, and a red tip and heels; a white witch hat with a blue band and a red-and-blue diamond or spade-like symbol with a golden four-pointed star in the middle; and also a red cape with a brown strap and golden buttons. Personality From her early childhood, Chariot sought to become a witch who could make people smile. Her natural charm and radiant personality attracted everyone around her. However, Chariot's passion for magic exceeded her skill, which led to many blunders. Her faithfulness to her belief that magic should be used to make people happy brought her the staff of seven stars, Claiomh Solais, which she nicknamed the Shiny Rod. In her frustrations she sought out the the Fountain of Polaris, which grants the great magic power of the stars onto the witch with a hidden radiance. The Fountain opened for her but did not bestow the power upon her, as she was not yet worthy to wield it. She started to work harder and took her studies more seriously, eventually earning the power of the stars for her determination and dedication. Chariot became a very powerful witch, easily awakening the first six words of Arcturus. She never sought for power for its own sake, wanting nothing but to use her power to benefit others. When she performs, both as a child and as Shiny Chariot, her passion for magic is unmistakable. While there is never a time she does not enjoy what she does, Chariot is highly attuned to the reactions of her audience, and is devastated when her magic does not make them smile. This did not become an issue until she became a magic idol and the public's expectations of her grew ever higher. Ultimately it was the pressure to please them which led to her downfall. After this Chariot left the stage and assumed another identity. She takes the name "Ursula Callistis" and becomes a professor at Luna Nova. She is calm and patient and quick to act in situations of danger, although she comes off as shy and timid when confronted by her superiors. Ursula is a very caring person, especially towards her students, taking time to help them in anyway she can. She executes her teaching duties meekly and avoids confrontation with other teachers, but being Chariot, she hides a great charisma. She does not hesitate to use it to confront her superiors when they are unjust and to capture the attention of the public when there is danger. Even as an adult, she still tends to be clumsy and somewhat "uncouth", which bothers the other teachers, especially Finnelan, who believes that Ursula is "too kind" to her students. The first clue to her true identity (besides her voice, eyes, and familiarity with the Shiny Rod) was her brief lapses of self-reflection whenever she is reminded of her life before becoming a teacher. While never quite losing the spark she had in the past, she has become somewhat cynical and her decade of being a humble teacher takes a toll on her. It is Akko who gives her new hope. Chariot's devotion to the young witch is the greatest illustration of her compassion and selflessness, and her guidance also reveals a great wisdom beyond the dreamy idealism of her youth. Plot Background Chariot du Nord was born in France and from a young age she felt a great passion for magic. She wanted to use it to make people happy, but her passion exceeded her experience, so she blundered doing so. Eventually she was admitted in Luna Nova Academy where she met Croix Meridies, who would become her best friend. Her frustrations led her to seek the magical power of the stars in the Fountain of Polaris. The Big Dipper Arch opened for her but it the fountain disappeared before her eyes, as she was not yet worthy of its power. However, Chariot did not give up and focused more on her magic studies, becoming one of the best witches of her time, winning the Luna Nova Cup and the title of Moonlit Witch. One day, Chariot and Croix went to the Arcturus Forest where the Grand Triskellion had been sealed. There, Chariot expressed her dream of using magic to bring joy to everyone, which led her to be chosen by the Shiny Rod as its new master. Woodward would guide her on the road to reviving the Seven Words of Arcturus, and managed to revive six of them. Croix, who initially resented not being chosen, decided to support Chariot in her search. After her graduation from Luna Nova, Chariot continued to use her magic to give smiles to the people, hoping so to come to revive the seventh word. Eventually, she became a stage magician known as Shiny Chariot. At first her shows were wildly popular, but the public began to lose interest, demanding more amazing magic. Croix convinced her to use an experimental magic she had developed, Dream Fuel Spirit. With this magic Chariot gave a dazzling performance in a display of magic greater than had ever been seen. This show was wonderful and inspired the young Akko and Diana, giving them a great love for magic. But what Chariot did not know, was that the Dream Fuel Spirit turned people's dreaming power into magic, at the expense of the dormant (or in Diana's case, awakened) magical abilities they possessed. When Croix told her such after the show, she decided not to use the magic again, which in turn caused her and Croix to separate. Chariot decided to go ahead with her magic shows, however, her popularity declined. The public still expected new magic, and their expectations had increased due to her performances with Dream Fuel Spirit. During what would be her last performance, her audience's pressure on her to show new magic led to her summoning an incredibly powerful Shiny Arc, which she fired, scarring the surface of the moon. Her audience was completely drained by this magic and fell unconscious, losing memory of the event. After this, the Shiny Rod withered away in her hands, once again disappearing from the world. In shame at her actions that had lost her the approval of the Shiny Rod, she abandoned her career and disappeared. The only one who knew what happened to Chariot was Croix. Chariot assumed the name of Ursulla Callistis and for ten years she remained hidden, later becoming the astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy. Little Witch Academia Ursula is an unassuming teacher who hides her identity from students and staff. She supervises the dungeon examination and observes Akko and her friends fighting an escaped dragon with the Shiny Rod while herding the other students to safety. She discreetly supports Akko by throwing a large rubble at the dragon and projecting her phrase as Shiny Chariot to give her confidence, The Enchanted Parade She continues her role as unassuming teacher, showing Akko and her friends their parade assignment. Later, she uses her experience as a former performer to calm the panicked crowd with a magic megaphone and instructs Akko and her friends to use a nullification spell on the awakened Titan. TV Series Relationships Akko Kagari In A New Beginning, Ursula discovered that the lost Claiomh Solais had returned for Akko. With Ursula's guidance Akko revived the first word of Arcturus. Understanding the significance of this, Ursula took it upon herself to become the young witch's mentor. While kind and patient from the start, as Ursula got to know Akko her affection for her grew, seeing in her a kindred spirit. Ursula soon became a sisterly, almost maternal figure to Akko, giving her the respect of a peer while looking out for her as a guardian. She fiercely defends Akko when other teachers disparage her as a magically inept troublemaker, knowing Akko's good heart and potential as an amazing witch. While she is somewhat uncomfortable when Akko talks about her hero Shiny Chariot, she is also moved by it. As she continues her mission to teach Akko the Seven Words of Arcturus, she promised to reveal her identity one day. In ''Chariot of Fire'' Ursula's maternal instincts towards Akko are clearly evident, she takes immediate action to rescue Akko when she realizes she is in danger. Even after rescuing her from Croix she does not tell Akko about the professor's plot against her, preferring to protect her from it. Ursula tells Akko about her destiny. In Wagandea, she flies through a cloud of toxic pollen to save her from its effects, injuring herself and ultimately losing her ability to fly. In Chariot and Croix Ursula decides to finally tell Akko the truth about her identity, but is interrupted when Akko receives a message from Andrew to meet him in town. Ursula promises to finish their conversation when she gets back. Unfortunately, her secret is instead revealed inadvertently when she is forced to use a powerful spell to save Akko from Croix's Noir Fuel Spirit Devices. When Chariot confronts her former friend about her actions, Croix reminds her of her own downfall a decade ago, where she lost control of the power to convert dreaming energy into magic and scarred the surface of the moon. Croix then realizes the true reason Chariot cares so much for Akko: as a child the young witch attended the show where she used Dream Fuel Spirit--and those whose dreams are absorbed lose their magic. Chariot reveals to Akko her immense guilt over this, and admits that it is the likely reason Akko cannot fly. Still reeling from the revelation that her professor is Chariot, Akko cannot accept that her devoted mentor and lifelong idol did harm to her, and she runs off in tears. Chariot is left to languish in her failure, having lost her beloved student and last hope of a dream. In Yesterday it is learned that Chariot did not know about Dream Fuel Spirit's true effects, and had been set up by Croix. Chariot comes to the conclusion that she is of no more use to the young witch after hurting Akko a second time, and having failed in her own effort to find the seventh word. Meanwhile, Akko's commitment to the dream Chariot instilled in her is rekindled after a talk with Diana about their mutual experience of being inspired by Chariot's magic, albeit also accidentally victimized by it. When Chariot is devoured by the monstrous form of the Noir Rod due to saving Croix, Akko immediately recalls her first meeting with Ursula, where her Professor guided her through the first Word of Arcturus. She uses the Shiny Arc to save Chariot, whom she surprises by greeting her hero the way she always intended to when they'd meet again. Akko even keeps the promise of returning the Shiny Rod, and explains her realization that she cannot be Chariot, she can only be herself, and work as hard as she can to make people smile even though she can't fly and often makes mistakes. Towards this purpose she asks that Chariot continue to teach her magic as Professor Ursula, and the two embrace. Croix Meridies Croix and Chariot have a complex past. They attended Luna Nova around the same time, with Croix being Chariot's senior. Croix was a reserved and studious child who worked hard to improve her magic and attain academic excellence. Chariot was outgoing and charming, a child with a natural sense for magic who neglected her studies and got poor marks. Chariot was frustrated by her constant blunders and grew upset that her passion exceeded her capabilities. Croix encouraged her to believe in herself, because a believing heart is magic. Chariot determined that no matter how much she failed, she would try her best to give people a fun and exciting time. Despite their differences, they became the best of friends. Chariot looked up to Croix for her prodigious skill in and knowledge of magic and unmatched ambition. On the other hand, Croix was drawn to Chariot's radiant personality and found in her a devoted friend and companion. Things changed when Chariot was chosen by the Shiny Rod to undo the seal of Grand Triskellion, because Croix thought she should be the chosen one. Initially Croix decided to support Chariot and follow her on the journey to revive the Words of Arcturus, however, she seethed at Chariot's continued use of her magic for public entertainment, finding it a foolish distraction. A decade later, Ursula was horrified to find that Croix had become a professor at Luna Nova. Croix had surreptitiously watched Akko for months. Knowing Croix was at Luna Nova because the Shiny Rod had reawakened, Ursula was concerned about Akko's safety, and when she learned Croix had asked Akko to bring the Shiny Rod to her lab she was validated. Her fear and rage at Croix's exploitation of Akko reveals a strikingly different character from the meek professor. Croix is surprised at the ease Chariot surpasses the New Moon Tower's defenses, hoping her power would have weakened considerably in her decade incognito. Despite this, after observing her pathetic life as a "shadow of her former self", Croix is coolly confident that Chariot can do nothing to stop her plans. Ursula catches Croix in the act in Sky War Stanship, and figures out that she was causing mass chaos in order to study the effect on human emotional energy. Diana Cavendish Ursula recognizes Diana's immense knowledge of magic and is impressed by her dedication to study, while Diana respects Ursula as a teacher. Although Diana adored Chariot as a child, she later regards her with little respect, although it is possible (per the original movies) that she is still a fan. Diana is unaware of Ursula and Chariot being the same witch, however in the events of Chariot of Fire Diana grows suspicious of Ursula after the professor becomes overly defensive when asked if she knew Croix personally, claiming her fairly intimate description of her was just something she heard secondhand and quickly leaving with the excuse of having little time as a "regular run-of-the-mill teacher". Curious, Diana looks for Ursula in the graduation book, and obviously wont find her in it under her claimed name. In Episode 19 it is affirmed that she does still idolize Shiny Chariot, keeping the super-rare "A believing heart is your magic" Shiny Chariot Card in a case beside her childhood teddy-bear. Since going to Luna Nova was her own dream, it is possible that she, like Akko, wanted to go because it was where Chariot went. This is confirmed in Yesterday, and Diana finally confronts Ursula about the absence of her name from the school records, identifying her true identity as Chariot du Nord. Diana forgives Chariot for her past actions but is very disappointed that she won't go after Akko. She does not tell Ursula about her idolization of the former performer, and does not mention that she recovered her magic after it was absorbed using Chariot's own inspiration. Lotte Yanson Ursula and Lotte are on positive terms as seen when they were walking down the hallway together along with Sucy. Lotte doesn't know Ursula is Shiny Chariot that Akko admires. Sucy Manbavaran Ursula and Sucy are on positive terms together. Sucy does not know that Ursula is the Shiny Chariot that Akko admires, but she is curious at how Ursula knows so much about the Seven Words and Chariot. Anne Finnelan Ursula has a negative relationship with Finnelan. Finnelan is Ursula's senior and often chastises her for her lack of decorum and "excessive" kindness to her students. Ursula is timid when she is criticized, not wanting to have a confrontation with her seniors. However when Finnelan's close-mindedness causes gross injustice Ursula will not hesitate to oppose her. In particular Finnelan triggered her righteous indignation in Orange Submariner by insisting that Akko be expelled due to "disgracing the academy" and "having no value as a witch", despite Akko's clear progress and her kindness in choosing to save an endangered species of fish over getting herself back to class on time. Ursula expresses her approval with a passionate conviction surprising Finelan, who is not used to being on the receiving end of castigation. Woodward Woodward was one of the Nine Old Witches who founded Luna Nova Academy as well as Ursula's mentor. Herself a wielder of the Shiny Rod, she guided Chariot through learning the Words of Arcturus, among them teaching her Phaidoari Afairynghor, "that which is dreamed cannot be grasped, but work towards it, day after day, and you will find it in your hands", a teaching that Ursula would later pass to Akko. Woodward entrusted to Ursula to make sure that Akko will fully wake up the rest of the Seven Words of the Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. Abilities and Equipment Born with a natural talent for magic, Chariot still faced difficulties in her youth, but became great enough to acquire the magic power of the stars. Currently, she is an exceptional magic user, as Shiny Chariot she performed the greatest magical feats seen in the LWA series. However, she actively chooses to limit how much she uses her magic to keep her identity a secret. (Notably, her hair reverts to its natural red when she uses powerful spells.) She is a user of the Magic of Stars, a unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although it is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in Astrology, which is used to see the future. By using her wand, Ursula can project destructive energy beams, create powerful energy barriers, large orbs of energy suspended in the air and a large energy sword. She usually changed the form of her own body during her shows such as obtaining great wings on her back or the half of a horse's body, apart of being able to reverse the effects of this magic as seen with Andrew Hanbridge. She is also able to repair a broken object in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness, levitate objects or people and move them as she wishes, and knows several magic languages. In the past she demonstrated great broom flying abilities, however, she lost her ability to fly when exposed to the Wagandea pollen. She is one of the few witches in the series shown to cast magic without a verbal spell. In addition to magic, Ursula possesses an astonishing physical and acrobatic ability that is augmented by her magic. She can execute kicks that can break stone, knock over large statues and she can also walk on walls. Shiny Rod A powerful magical artifact that has amazing unknown abilities and responds to the heart of its owner. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air with the Seven Words of Arcturus. Also, it can increase the power of spells when used. She stopped wielding the Shiny Rod when she caused a disaster in her show by damaging the moon with the Shiny Arc also taking away the magic of her audience, which caused the Shiny Rod to wither in her hands. Broom She has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. Voice actors |en=Alexis Nichols |fr_eu=Marie-Noëlle Hébrant |it=Renata Bertolas |pt_br= (as Ursula) (as Chariot) |es_la=Carolina Villanueva (as Ursula) Doris Cuevas (as Chariot)|pl = Julia Kołakowska-Bytner|ca = Eli Beuter}} Quotes Etymology * "Ursula" means "little bear", derived from a diminutive form of the Latin word "ursa" (she-bear).Behind the Name: Meaning, origin, and history of the name Ursula ** As the show has so many connections with the Ursa minor/major (differs in the series and the movie) constellation, it is possible that this is where her name comes from. The Ursa minor/major is also called the Chariot in a lot of cultures which makes a connection between her names, the shiny rod, and the words of Arcturus. * "Callistis" is a reference to the Greek myth of Callisto. From Wikipedia: "According to Ovid, it was Jupiter (Zeus) who took the form of Diana (Artemis) so that he might evade his wife Juno’s detection, forcing himself upon Callisto while she was separated from Diana and the other nymphs. Callisto's subsequent pregnancy was discovered several months later while she was bathing with Diana and her fellow nymphs. Diana became enraged when she saw that Callisto was pregnant and expelled her from the group. Callisto later gave birth to Arcas. Juno then took the opportunity to avenge her wounded pride and transformed the nymph into a bear. Sixteen years later Callisto, still a bear, encountered her son Arcas hunting in the forest. Just as Arcas was about to kill his own mother with his javelin, Jupiter averted the tragedy by placing mother and son amongst the stars as Ursa major and Ursa minor, respectively." * "Chariot du Nord" literally means "Northern Chariot" in French, referring to the constellation Ursa Major. Trivia *In the Brazilian and Latin American dubs of the first OVA, Ursula and Shiny Chariot have different voice actresses. This could be due to the producers of the dub not realizing that they are indeed the same person. As Shiny Chariot has no speaking lines in The Enchanted Parade, it's currently unknown if the mistake was noticed and fixed. **It is also possible that this was done to keep the truth of Ursula being Chariot a secret. *Shiny Chariot shares some visual resemblance with Tabasa/Tessa, a Master level witch from Capcom's fighting game "Warzard/Red Earth". *Ursula represses her magical abilities significantly to stay undercover. When she casts powerful magic her hair reverts to its natural red. Gallery Official art Ursula Design.png Ursula sheet.png|Ursula's character design from the official website. Shiny chariot magical festa.jpg|A poster of Shiny Chariot. Ursula and Chariot SD art.png|SD art of Ursula and Chariot from the official anime website. Screen captures Adult Professor.jpg|Helping the students flee from the Ancient Dragon. Ursula megaphone.png|Trying to calm down the civilians by pretending the giant is part of the parade. Ursula_eyes.png|Thinking about Akko. Ursulaface.png|Do your best, Akko! Chariotsecurity.png|Sneaking around. Chariot.jpg|All grown up Shiny Chariot Shiny Chariot.jpg|As Shiny Chariot. Shiny arc.jpg|Shiny Chariot using the Shiny Arc. IMG_0211.PNG|Vision? Young Large.jpg|During her school days. WitchTV_06_8.jpg|Botching a potion. WitchTV_06_10.jpg|Playing with some children. thing1.png|Finding the Shiny Rod in Arcturus Forest. Chariotandcroixyoung.jpg|In Arcturus with Croix Chariot_12.jpg Youngchariot5.png Chariotpractice4.gif|''Arae Aryrha'' tinychariot.gif|Using her wand chariotfireworks.gif|Creating magic fireworks shario.png Animated gifs Ursula Akko Lotte and Shiny Rod.gif|Ursula when Akko shows her the Shiny Rod (original movie) Sosomme Tidiare.gif|Ursula teaching Akko magic 467aa7e6dd.gif|Ursula saving akko Chariotpissedoff.gif|Croix getting on her nerves. Chariotsascent3.gif chariotdither2.gif Chariotsascent7.gif Chariotsascent8.gif Chariotsascent11.gif powerofthestars1.gif powerofthestars2.gif powerofthestars3.gif Chariotrescue22.gif|Saving Akko Chariotrevealed.gif|Identity exposed References Navigation es:Ursula Callistis Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy